


-Traces of your soul-

by W0giwo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, aokaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W0giwo/pseuds/W0giwo
Summary: Another soulmate AU!Be careful.If you hurt yourself someone else sees it.if you draw on yourself someone else sees it.if you write on yourself someone else can see it.if you mark yourself your soulmate can see it.----In this world you arent born with matching marks. Instead, you see each mark your soulmate does on yourself, but faded. Almost everyone has a soulmate. But what if you tried to reach out to a soulmate that didnt want one? A soulmate that ignored your every try for contact? A soulmate who was afraid of love. That is what happened to Aomine Daiki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work and im not sure how good it is but i hope you'll give it a shot and like it! :3  
> Enjoy, fellow basket and aokaga nerds!

**Traces of your soul**   
  
  
  
_Be careful. If you hurt yourself someone else sees it.  
_  
 _if you draw on yourself someone else sees it.  
_  
 _if you write on yourself someone else can see it.  
_  
 _if you mark yourself your soulmate can see it._    
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one: introduction.   
  
  
**-kagami taiga-**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Taiga didn’t want to fall in love.    
  
He didn’t want to find his ‘’soulmate’’.   
  
It was hard through… considering his supposed other half was always writing on their arm, usually trying to contact him.  
  
You see, in this world every time you get hurt, draw or write on yourself your soulmate can see it. They get the same mark on the exact same place, only a little faded. And this made Taiga very careful. He tried to follow the rules he had set for himself.   
  
He would not hurt himself.   
He would not write on himself.   
He would not draw on himself.   
  
The last one was always hard however.   
  
Taiga was an art major and always found himself accidentally doodling on his arms or when he would use paint/ink it would get on his arms and hands. That meant the color would get on the other person’s arms but faded.   
  
The reason he didn’t want love was because he saw what it did to his mother. His mother’s so called ‘’soulmate’’, and Taigas father, was horrible. He was a complete dick. He was always cheating on Mrs. Kagami. So she always told him to try to keep himself from falling in love. It would only cause pain and sadness. And he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to get hurt. He’d rather never know who he was supposed to love than going through what his mother went through.

 

**-Aomine Daiki-**

 

Daiki wanted to fall in love.   
  
Scratch that.   
  
He needed to fall in love.   
  
He longed for the feeling of love. Ever since he was little he would write things on his arms in hope of his soulmate would see it and respond.   
  
They never did…   
  
But Daiki never let it show how desperate he was to find love.   
The only one who could love him was…him..? right…? He never let anyone know how at night his heart would ache with the fear of being alone.   
  
How could he?  
  
All of his friends had already found their other half. He couldn’t burden them with his loneliness…   
  
It was odd really…   
  
Daiki was 23 years old. Usually by now people had at least met their soulmate. May it be out of loneliness or curiosity? Sure, Daiki tried. But the only time he ever got anything out of his other half was when they would draw on themselves or they would write their notes on themselves. Daiki knew when they would have math tests or watch a certain basketball match on tv. But one time they wrote down an address and a date down. Daiki went there on the said date and it turned out to be an art competition.   
  
He tried to find them but he didn’t know who he was looking for.   
  
He didn’t know anything about them.   
  
He didn’t know what they looked like.  
  
Or which gender they were.   
  
Not even a name… The only thing he knew was their handwriting. And that was all....


	2. -Traces of your soul-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two: Kagami Taiga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After i saw that people actually read it - it boosted me to throw out another chapter directly! XD  
> I'll try to update on this Au at least once or twice a week!~

**Traces of your soul**  
  
_Be careful._

_If you hurt yourself someone else sees it._  
_if you draw on yourself someone else sees it._  
_if you write on yourself someone else can see it._  
_if you mark yourself your soulmate can see it._  
  
  
  
**Chapter two:** _Kagami Taiga._

  
  
  
  
  
  
‘’Bye, Kise. I’m heading out,’’ Taiga called out to his roommate. Which he just received some tired groans from the blondes bed. And barely seconds later, could the usual whine be heard. ‘’ Why didn’t you shut my door? You know i've been working late so I’m trying to sleep here!’’  
Taiga let out a sigh ‘’Kise, you need to get up,’’ and with that he went back to shut the blondes door where the muffled and whiny pouty ‘’whatever’’ could be heard from within the room.

When taiga left the apartment he was greeted with a cold wind. He rubbed his arms to create some warmth. And he really considered to going back inside to get his jacket. All he had on was a thin white T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He honestly didn’t want to go back in for two reasons. 1, he didn’t want to deal with kise’s whining. 2, he’s far too lazy. And that’s pretty much all it took for him to convince himself he didn’t need his jacket.

Once he gets to his college he goes to his first class, art. Art was by far one of Taigas favorite subjects. He had always loved drawing and now he was able to pursue a career in it. It was honestly the best thing that could ever happen to Taiga.

When he got to class he sees his friend Kuroko, which he of course takes a seat by. He strolls over to his blue haired friend and sits down with a simple greeting. Glancing over to kuroko with a small smirk ‘’I have this really cool idea for a drawing!’’, Taiga said as he picked up his sketchbook out of his bag.

‘’ for the exam?’’ Kuroko shot back without even taking his eyes of his canvas.

‘’Maybe. I don’t know. It just really depends on how it comes out. If it looks good I might take it to the competition!’’

‘’You should definitely enter again, Kagami-kun. You’ve improved since last year. You definitely win this time around.’’

At that Kagami laughs, ‘’Kuroko, I’d love to win but it might be a tough challenge you know? People all over Asia will come and enter this contest. I was lucky to even get a little bit of criticism last time. All I’m trying to do is to get noticed, to get some tips. Not necessarily become the best.’’

‘’don’t be humble, Kagami-kun. You’re way more talented than you think.’’ And with that Kuroko looks up from his drawing and glances over to Taiga, ‘’what was the advice the judges gave you?’’

Kagami scoffs at the question with crossed arms ‘’He said I needed more emotion in my work. Like, I have the skill and talent but no one of those things matters if I don’t draw something with pure emotion.’’ He silences down a moment with a slight glare at the ground ‘’Which is complete bullshit if you ask me.. That drawing I did last year had plenty of emotion! Trust me, I got fucking emotional on an angry level when drawing it!’’

Kuroko eyed him blankly for a moment, ‘’ I don’t think crying when drawing and almost ripping it into pieces out of anger is what he meant, Kagami-kun’’ And with that said he went back to work on his canvas.

Taiga doesn’t say anything else and decides its time for him to start too. He grabs a large piece of paper meant for ink and grabs himself a pencil. He puts on his headphones and start to draw. Hopefully, he will finish outlining the drawing as soon as possible. Because he knows it will take around a week if he takes his time. Which when it comes to Taiga, he always took his time and the way he wanted to draw his piece consisted of many detail. It was ironic because he often got to hear how little he thought before he acted in other situations.

\----

  
Taiga had been drawing for about an hour when he felt a cold hand on his arm, shaking it. With a sigh he paused his music and took his headphones on ‘’What, Kuroko?’’

‘’Kagami-kun, look at your arms’’ The blue haired boy said quietly.

He looked down and noticed that there were light pink lines covering his arms. His eyes went wide.

what is this?

Taigas brain went on full speed as he tried to figure out what all the lines were. He is only allergic to dogs and he took medicine for that. Could it be something else? What-  
  
His soulmate…  
  
‘’Kagami-kun, I think you should go to the bathroom. There are a few on your face too..’’ Taiga nods and walks up to the teacher, he didn’t even have to say anything. She just pointed at the door and told him to go.  
  
And on his way out, Taiga grabbed a pen.  
  
When he got to the bathroom, Taiga looked in the mirror and his eyes went wide when he saw all the lines. One goes from his forehead all the way to his jawline. Sure, he didn’t want to fall in love. But he was worried for his person. He sincerely hoped they were okay. They must have gotten into a pretty bad accident or something for this to happen.

  
Taiga lifted his shirt up only to see a dozen more marks. It was a horrible sight. He wanted to make sure they were okay.

Yeah, there was nothing wrong with a quick check up.

Taking a deep breath, he took the pen in his hand as he decided to do something he had never done before. In a place on his arm where there was no marks, he writes;  
‘’ **Are you okay?** ’’


	3. -Traces of your soul-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Aomine Daiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh thank you all for the lovely comments! <3  
> And oke, i rewrote this chapter like 5 times thanks to the site crashing. So if we're lucky, the chapter can actually get uploaded this time around... ;-; (which is also why im sorry for spelling errors, but its late and im tired of rewriting it so many times...)  
> Enjoy, fellow aokaga nerds!

**Traces of your soul**

  
_Be careful._  
  
_If you hurt yourself someone else sees it._  
_if you draw on yourself someone else sees it._  
_if you write on yourself someone else can see it._  
_if you mark yourself your soulmate can see it._  
  
  
  
**Chapter 3:** _Aomine Daiki_

 

 

_Where the hell am i?_  
  
Whats going on?  
  
Why am i hurting so much?  
  
  
Thats all Aomine could think of when he cracked his eyes open.

He was currently laying on a hard and cold cement ground with an aching body and splitting headache, and the muffled wail of sirens in the distance didnt really help either.

Ever so slowly Aomine tried to move.  
And once he had managed to get his head up high enough to be able to look around at the scene infront of him.  
  
There was a car parked in the middle of the road along with a stranger sitting on the sidewalk with their head in their hands. The car had a few dents and a completely shattered windshield. Turning his attention away from the car, he looked for his pink haired friend whom he was with before he blacked out.  
  
In that same moment he felt a small petite hand on his shoulder which gained his attention. To his relif, it was the face of his friend, Satsuki, that greeted him. She said something but it was all muffled and Aomine couldnt understand a word. Aish, he hated how much his ears were ringing at the moment.  
  
He looked Satsuki over to make sure she was okay. If she were hurt , Aida would surely kill him. She luckly only had a few scratches on her face. But other than that she seemed fine.  
  
Then someone lighly pushed Satsuki out of the way. He looked at the man, guessing it was someone from the ambulance that was standing not to far away from him. The man said something, but Aomine guessed he took the hint that Aomine couldnt hear a thing from his puzzled and frowning expression.  
After the man had made it clear that he couldnt hear a thing, the man tried to make him stand up. Upon doing so, agonizing pain shot through Aomines body, making his knees buckle under him and he was soon falling back down to the ground with a heavy grunt in pain. It hurt so bad that he felt like passing out any moment. In this moment the man from the ambulance waved help over. And before he knew it, he was on a gurney.  
  
He was put in the abulance where the two men cleaned up wounds and stopped the most life threatning bleeding. It hurt so much and Aomine just wanted to curl up somewhere and sleep. But the memories of what just had happened came rushing to his mind.  
  
There were two cars. Theirs and another one. The car ahead of them was going all over the place, and because of that reason they had stayed cautios of it. Making sure to be ready to get out of the way just in case something were to happen. But what Aomine hadnt expected was another car that came out of nowhere. It wasnt causing any trouble. But the first car came way to close to it, making the other car sway to dodge it. And instead, the car headed straight for their car instead. Having acted fast (thank god for his basketball reflexes), Aomine shoved Satsuki down into his lap to protect her from the impact. However, not being fast enough for his own safety, he himself ended up going through the winshield, which was probably the reason he had so many deep cuts all over him.  
  
Sighing to himself, trying to stay awake.  
  
He just wanted to sleep.  
  
But what soon turned into need.  
  
And eventually, Aomine shut down.

 

**Six hours later**

 

 

Aomine woke up with the same splitting headache and muffled ringing in his ears with a grunt.   
Sitting up with a groan of pain he looked around the room in slight confusion over where he was. It looked like a hospital room and by the IV in his arm, Aomine could assue it was.  
He looked to his side and saw Satsukis sleeping form. Shaking the girl awake, he gave her a confused and puzzled look when she rised her head.  
  
Satsuki opened her mouth as if she were about to speak, only to shut it seconds later. She got herself a piece of paper and a pen, writing down something. After she finished up she handed him the little note.  
  
It read;  
**'There was a car accident and you went through the windshield. Your leg is broken along with some damaged ribs. As well as some deep cuts that will take time to heal and most likely leave scars...Your hearing is currently like... broken? I dont know.. /;w; I didnt understand the doctor completely. It should return but they dont know how long it might take..T-T'**  
  
Aomine felt like the world came crashing down and time stopped around him. It wasnt the fact that he was going to have scars or that he would have to walk on crutches instead of playing basket. But the fact that he wouldnt be able to hear properly for awhile.  
  
Aomine was a music major. He needed music more than anything. It was his survival that saved him somewhat from the aching lonliness. He didnt have much else... Really just the small group of friends he had. And no offense to them, but he couldnt always be around them. They would drive him nuts trying to help him. And the thought of them hanging around that often made him exhausted. and they havent even done it yet!  
  
He was fighting back a mix of an anger fit and tears when the doctor came in. The doctor explained things to Satsuki while he himself shifted his gaze from them down to the end of the bed with a heavy sigh. Hw wanted to be out of this hospital already. Preferably dead on the streets if he could choose.  
  
When the doctor left Satsuki wrote him another note.  
  
**'He said they tried to reach your parents and after about the fifth try, they answered that they refused to come... Your parents are horrible, Daiki! D;'**  
  
He read the note with gritting teeth before ripping the note in half, thinking to himself;  _'You know what, fuck my parents. Those pieces of walking shit! The hell did i ever do to them beside leaving like they wanted me to? They were the ones that refused to have me after i told them i was pursuing a job in music. We might have disagreed but i could have died? Like seriously?? Talk about A+ parenting, am i right? Parents of the fucking year...'_  
  
He was about to loose it when he noticed something. It was the handwriting he barely had memorized but yet knew and held so dear.  
Shooting straight back up into sitting posistion, ignoring the pain that shot through him. He glanced the skin on the inside of his arm over. It was the handwriting of his other half.  
  
He looked at it in awe. As if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. And to Aomine, it was. It was the first time his person had written to him first. It read;  **'Are you okay?'.** He slowly and gently touched each letter with most care. To sared that if he touched them to roughtly they might just disappear.  
  
Satsuki looked at him wide eyed with her typical ''worried mom look'' after his sudden outburst. She tried to make him lay back down but the only thing Aomine did was to jerk the pen out of her hand.  
  
Careful not to hurt himself anywhere, he was about to put the pen against his skin to answer when he felt the petite hand grab his wrist, stopping him midway.  
  
' **Oh no you dont, Aomine Daiki! The ink could get into your wounds! Have you ever heard of ink poisoning?!'** She scribbled down on a note with a frown.  
  
''Satsuki, you dont have to be a mom every chance you get.'' Aomine tried to yank his wrist away from her hold, accidentally raising his voice at her thanks to the muffled ringing in his ears.  
  
**'Im sorry, Daiki but im serious. I know that you most likely are worried over your soulmate because they can see all the wounds. But they wont write back. You've tried your hole life but never even once got an answer. Even if by some chance they did, they would be giving you false hope.'**  
Ever since Satsuki found Aomine in a crying mess one night, because of the thought of being alone and unloved his hole life, havent exactly made her very happy with whomever Aomines soulmate was.  
  
''Satsuki, you dont understand. They wrote to  _me!''_ Aomine raised his arm to show off the gray words.  
And she was shocked. It was clear as a day that she was. Never even once had Aomines other half tried to make an actual contact with him. Not like this. Not on purpose.  
  
After seeing the words, she let go of his wrist. She knew that whoever this person might be, they must be worried to write first.  
  
Aomine took the pen alongside with a deep breath and pressed the pen to a part where the were no cuts and wrote;  
  
**'sorta..'**  
  
Honestly, he didnt know what else to write. Physically he wasnt dying so thats good. But he ached all over. Mentally he was wishing to die but that wa no different from any other day.  
He snapped out of his thoughts and glanced back at his arm, anxiously waiting for an reply. He didnt have to wait long. Soon enough the old sentence was erased and replaced with a new one.  
  
**'What happened? There are so many wound like lines all over?? scars?? You arent seriously hurt are you?'**  
  
He kind of felt bad for his other half. They would have to live with the same wounded lines as he himself. But if he knew almost dying would make them write to him, he would have tried sooner. He scoffed at his mental joke as he whiped the ink of his arm and replaced it;  
  
******'Car accident. I went through the windshield, casuing allot of wounds (sorry about that..), temporarly loss of hearing, a broken leg and some damaged ribs..'**  
  
The other person got the message quickly and wasnt any less fast to answer  
  
**'I know i dont talk to you, Im sorry, but im worried. If anything happens, please tell me'**  
  
Aomine smiled at the message. No in fact, he was grinning so big and sincere his face shone more than it ever had in his lifetime. He had never been so happy before and his heart couldnt help but to flutter and this new amzing feeling of true joy. He didnt care about the grin plastered on his face. All he cared about was the fact that his person talked to him. He had waited for this moment for so so long.  
  
Snapping out of the moment, he noticed Satsuki had left the room, probably to talk to the doctor or to give him some privacy. He looked back down at his arm with a soft smile, whiping off the ink to write one last message before drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face.  
  
**'Its ok, love. I'll keep you updated. For now, I'll be asleep'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will most likely update on weekends! Unless im busy o; (cuz hey, i graduate this year XD)


	4. -Traces of your soul-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Kagami Taiga

**Traces of your soul**  
_Be careful._  
If you hurt yourself someone else sees it.  
if you draw on yourself someone else sees it.  
if you write on yourself someone else can see it.  
if you mark yourself your soulmate can see it.

**Chapter four:** _Kagami Taiga._

 

 

Taiga was a nervous wreck.

He never thought in a million years and even more that he would actually write to his soulmate. But here he was in the bathroom writing on his skin with an nervous tingling in his gut.

_'What the hell taiga? why would you fucking do this?! The hell is wrong with you? You're giving the person fake hope, you asshole...!'_ Taiga thought to himself with gritted teeth as a new sentence appeared on his arm.

**'Its okay,love. I'll keep you updated. For now, I'll be asleep'**

Taiga couldnt stop the red dust of a blush that spread itself up to his cheeks. He didnt know why he reacted like this, this time around. The other person had said things like this before but Taiga hadnt payed much attention to it then.

And before he knew what he was doing, he put the pen againt his skin one more time, making sure to disguse his handwriting (something he always did when writing on his skin), and wrote one last message before heading back to class.

**'sweet dreams..'**

Blushing even harder of his way out of character sweet words, he entered class again. THe same moment Taiga was about to sit down his teacher calledhim to the front.

''Yes, ma'am?''  Taiga asked.

''Do you need to go to your other half? Did something happen?'' She asked with concern. And she truly looked worried.  
Taiga didnt want to tell her that he didnt know who his other half was. That he didnt even know them. It's looked down upon if you're in Taigas age and havent even tried to talk to your soulmate. It's considered selfish,  rude and idiotic. Taiga knew he was selfish and was being very inconsiderate of the other person. So maybe that made him rude. Idiotic even? Well if it was stupid to try to protect yourself from the worst heartbreak imagineble then yeah, Taiga was an complete dumb ass. And he couldnt care less.

However, his teacher mistakes his silence for distress and told him to just go ahead and leave. She would explain to the other teachers of his classes that somehting with his soulmate came up and he had to leave. And he really tried his best to stutter out an explanation that everything really was fine. But she wouldnt listen.

 

. 

 

On his way back home to fetch his basket attire, - whats better than playing some basket on an 'not meant to be short day'?. He got a call. And he let his red eyes travel to his phone to check the ID, It was Momoi? Which made his face change into confusion. She rarely called him. _'Did Kuroko ignore her calls again?'_ He questioned.

The first thing he heard when he answered was Momoi saying something too rushed to understand.

''Hey, Say that slower. I didnt catch that..?'' Taiga said with an amused snort over how she acted.

''Its Daiki!'' Momoi said with a sharp breath,-sounding close to tears. If not already in tears that is.

''What did that Aho do this time?'' He questioned a bit puzzled. He might be confused over the call to him about it but that is also the exact reason to why there was hidden words of concernm worry and fear for Aomine in his words. And he would hate to admit it. He'd rather give up basket or die really.

''He got into an accident!'' The girl was still very shaken up from the accident and even thought she acted okay, she was drowning in guilt over what happened to Daiki. If she had just been more careful on the road then the car wouldnt have crashed into them and Aomine wouldnt have to protect her and end up on the hospital. 

''Is he okay? what happened?'' Now his concern was most likely shown on his voice. He had stopped in his track along side with his breath stopping at the thought of Aomine being hurt.

''A car hit ours. H-he has wounds everywhere, Some really bad, a broken leg and a few of his ribs - '' Taiga didnt need to hear the rest.

He didnt need to because he had a feeling he had heard it all before.

Its what his 'soulmate' told him. Taiga didnt want to think of the possibility that Aomine could be his 'other half' but it had already crossed his mind. Multiply times actually. He always dismissed the thought, though, too scared it might be true. 

''Kagami-san?'' Momois voice brought him back to reality,

''... yeah?''

''So will you come? I need you here. No one else picked up and Riko-san is out of town. Please?'' She sounded so desperate. Her last please was so quiet so he  coud barely hear the mumbled begging. ' _She probably hid her worry from that Aho...'_ He thought to himself with a light sigh.

''Yeah, Momoi. I'll be there as soon as i've gotten ready''

''Thank you so much!'' Was all he heard from the other end before the beep sound went of. Signaling that she hung up.

Taiga sped up to get back to his apartment, to cover up the marks of scars. A million thoughs rushed through his mind during that time.  _'_ _Is it just a funny prank by the old man up on the clouds called god that is playing a prank on me with this way to alike accident? There is no way he is my other half is there? No way in hell its him! why would it? Aish!'_ He girtted his teeth at his thoughts and flung his door open.

And when he entered, he spotted Kise by the table, eating some cereal. The blonde almost choked in surpirse at the sudden outburst of the door and his tiger like friend standing and panting in the door opening. ''Her what are you doing home so ea-' He stopped midway his sentence and his eyes went wide ''-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!''

Catching his breath, he straightned his back and strolled into their apartment. ''Soulmate got into a car accident. Also get dressed. Aomine is in the hospital and you dont have work nor class today. '' Not having to say much more, the blonde was already all over the place in worry. Which just made Taiga mutter ''Why didnt you just pick up her call before,dumbass..''

Taiga ignored the rest of Kises fussing and walked to his own room where he dug through his closet in the search of a long sleeved shirt. To his luck he found a long sleeved white on on the floor. So he just switched the shirt with the one he had on and took the chance to bring a larger black hoodie with him this time. He wasnt planning to go around freezing again. After changing, he headed to the bathroom and searched for the foundation he had bought to cover up his other halfs writing when it got to bothersome. And when he found it, he applied it to cover up the scar marks. Staring at himself in the mirror, he sighed with a mutter ''Couldnt my supposed be a little less dumb and get his scars somewhere else? How bothersome..'' 

Kise appeared in the doorway and glanced his friend over ''I dont understand why you're doing that, Kagamicchi. We're just going to see Momoicchi and Aomicchi. Momoicchi is to emotinal to care and Aomicchi is probably half dead''

Taiga lowered his gaze ''well, Kise. Im a bit scared if im going to be honest with you''

''why..?'' Kise shot right back in surprise that Kagami didnt just brush him off, and yet, worry,

''You know how i said my soulmate got into a car accident? ''

''yeah?''

''Well, When Momoi called she told me Aomine did as well.''

And at that Kises eyes grew wide and  he stared straight on his friend, who was till rubbing in the makeup ''you dont think--''

''I dont know, Kise. But what Momoi said, he might be. I hope not but im just - im just scared. Im not sure how Aomine feels about the topic but you know very well how i feel..''  
How surprising it might be, the two was actually very close friends. Kise had been there for Kagami during many years. Which was probably why Kise was one of the few that Kagami could show this wimpy side to.

Kise sighed. '' I know but you're still lucky. Even if tis not Aomicchi, at least you have one. Just be happy.''

Kise is a very rare case. He doesnt have a soulmate. When he was young he never got faded scars or writings. Which are very unusal for toddlers. So his mother had him tested and Kise was born without a soulmate. The doctors said it was possible for him to develop one but it ever hardly happened, it was just too rare to have hope that he would. Kise was destined to fall helplessly in love with people and have his haert broken until he found the right perosn. But even if he did find the right one, he would still never have the love that someone with a soulmate would have.

''Kise if i could i would give it to you but i cant. Im sorry''

''i know. its just hard..''  And with that, Kise left the bathroom.

They finished up with getting ready and headed to Taogas car and started their way towards the hospital.

Kise decided now was the best way for questions. Most likely because Kagami couldnt run away and ignore him this way.

''So you tmessanged your SM?(soulmate)''

And after a moment of silence kagami answered. ''Yeah.. I was kind of worried after seeing the marks after scars..''

''They must be pretty happy to finally hear from you. This is your first time talking to them right?'' Kise was the only one who knew about Taigas situation. He is Taigas olderst friend and Taiga always went to his place when his parents fought. Kise knew why kagami didnt want to fall in love. It was hard to understand at first, he couslnt make out why his mother would tell him love was a toxic thing, but after awhie, he accepted that kagami didnt want a soulmate. But it certanly didnt mean Kise still envied his friend.

''Yeah. I just hope they dont look to much into it. It was a one-time thing.''

''So, Aomincchi. What will you do if its him?''

''Kise, i dont know.Probably nothing. I'll just write to him and tell him i dont want that.. So he can move on.'' Taiga answered with some bitterness,not taking his eyes off the road. He truly didnt want this.

''Kagamicchi, you know he wont'' No one in their right mind would try to find someone other than their soulmate to date. The only time that happens is if their soulmate dies.''

''Well, Kise i dont know what i will do and frankly i dont want to think about it now! I just want to be there for Momoi and make sure Aomine that aho isnt dead,okay?!'' Taiga gripped the steering wheel in frusteration and gritted his teeth hard.

''Okay. Answer me this then. Why do you think it might be him?'' Kise had leanred not to care about kagamis small outburst of frusterations a long time ago.

''Well, when i asked what happened they said they got into a car accident. Only for Momoi to later call and bring me the same news about Aomine?''

''That could just be an coincidence'' Kise said thinking it could just be kagami worrying to much. Its not like he hadnt done it before.

''Kise. I know what you're thinking. But this isnt like before. When Momoi told me about his injuris it all added up. And its not just that. It-i feel like its him? I have for awhile but dismissed it, but this just makes sense.'' Ever since Kagami met Aomine he felt pulled to him. At first he thought it was a simple crush but after a few months, he realized it was much deeper.At night he would lay awake and think of him, wishing to be by his side. Breath the same air as him, and just simple run his fingers along the males dark smooth skin. But becasuse kagami was the way he was, he  _always_ made excuses to himself of why he thought of Aomine. He denied it to himself that he could very well be Aomines soulmate.

''You mean that you felt the fucking pull and you fought it!? Thats almost impossible once you realized you fell it. For how long have you been doing this?'' Kise was shcoked, to say the least.

Kagami casually shrugged '' I dont know? Maybe around two years?''

''TWO FUCKING YEARS? WHAT THE HELL KAGAMICCHI?''

Kagami grimached at Kises outburst. ''Yeah, kise. stop shouting. It hasnt been easy. Do you even realize how attractive Aomine is? With dark skin and those blue eyes and oh god those lips! And dont even get me started in when he wears those snapbacks.'' Kagami felt himself get lost in his loud, kind of girly thoughts of Aomine, so he quickly snapped out of it, ''but none of that matters because i will not fall in love. I dont care if i have to fight fourty more years. I know what its like when your soulmate isnt right. I know the pain you go through. I refuse.''

Kise truly believed this man in front of him has been brainwashed about the thought of love.

 

. 

 

They pulled into the hospital parking lot but kise wasnt done with his questioning. Taiga got out of the car and kise closly followed while asking, ''How do you know your soulmate will turn out to be like your father?''

''Because i know im not going to be''

''Why does anyone have to be like your father? What if your parents getting together was a mistake? Maybe your relationship woth your SM will be good? Why does it have to be like your parents?''

''I rather never find out if there is a chance for it to be like my parents.''

That was the last thing said until they reached the receptionsit desk on the first floor.

''Hi. We're here to see Aomine Daiki. He entered today i believe.'' Kise smiled at the receptionist that eyed the odd dup.

Before speaking, the woman typed on her computer, looking for what floor their friend might be on. ''Ah yes. Right here. Hes on the fourth floor. Room 189''

The two boys went to the elevator, got in and pressed the button that would take them to the fourth floor.

''Kagamicchi. Be prepared for what you're about to see. It could be really bad.'' Kise knew that if Aomine was Kagamis other half, Kagami seeing him in a very bad state could hurt him.

Kagami simply just nods but doesnt speak. He has control over his emotions (sometimes at least). This is one of the hardest things about resisting the pull. Its already hard to stay away from your soulmate but seeing them injured makes you want to be there even more. Seeing your other half in pain is painful enough, it can emotinally destroy you if you arent there to take care of them.

Once they got to the fourth floor they spotted Momoi. She was standing outside the room they assumed was Aomines room. When she looked their way, they noticed her puffy red eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. They walked over to her, and the pink haired friend pretty much ran into the arms of Kise.

''Im so relived you guys are here!'' She muffled spoke from Kises chest.

''What happened Momoicchi?''

Kise patted her back as she cried through the explanation of what happened once more ''W-we were driving home, a-and the crash and oh god now he cant hear and there are s-so many scars.'' She started to cry even harder into the blondes chest as she reached out to take a hold of Kagamis arm for even more comfort ''I-its all my fault. If i just had payed attention''

Kise held her close while kagami awkwardly rubbed her arm, '' its not your fault, Momocchi. Aomine probably would have done it for any of us. all of us would jump infront of a car for you, momoicchi. Beside it was his choice to protect you from the crash. He knew what the outcome could have been''

''B-but'' She tried to argue but kagami stopped her''

''No buts. Kise's right. Any of us would have done it and that aho just happened to be there. It was his choice to do and he did it. Stop blaming yourself''

Momoi sniffles before nodding. ''Okay, i guess you're right. If you want to go in, we're allowed. His parents refused to come so they allow close friends''

The boys nodded and made their way into Aomines room. Kise first, then momoi and last kagami himself.

And he took one look at Aomines weak figure. Its all it took for kagami to stop breahing and for his heart to twist. He felt his eyes watering as he realizes this is what it must be what all the books he's read talks about. This is the pain you feel when you see someone you care deeply for hurt and you cant do a thing to change it.

Momoi looks over to Kagami with a puzzled look ''Kagami-san, are you okay?''

Kagami hastly nods and covers his mouth as he exists the room. He cant do this. He cant breath. Oh god his heart is twisting so badly. He thought he could do this but he never would have guessed it would hurt this bad. He saw the state Aomine was in before leaving the room and it was anything but okay.

Aomine had bandages all over. Only some less deep cuts werent covered. Disturbing the mans  skin that was paler than usual. When Kagami saw the cutmarks he felt a stinging sensation on all the marks on his own skin. He didnt want this. He didnt want Aomine to hurt like this. He didnt want himself to hurt like this. He didnt want a stupid soulmate. So why did he have to feel this way?

The pain he felt was something he would never wish anyone to have, not even his biggest enemy. The stinging of the marks. The crushing of his heart. Its all to much to handle.

Breathing heavily with tears falling down his face, he slides down to the floor in the hallway, trying to control himself but he failed miserably. Kagami didnt know for how long he had been in the hallway when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. Making him tense up as he let his blurred vision wander up to the sweet face of his pink haired friend.

''Kise-shi told me'' She spoke spftly as she sat down beside him.

''what?! He could've heard!? What if he just didnt open his eyes!? Momoi,He cant know!'' Kagami whisper-shouts with the tears refusing to cease.

''Dont worry. He whispered. If i barely could hear it, then i doubt he would if he was awake. Not to mention his hearing isnt working right now.'' She weakly smiled with her calming tone on her voice, rubbing circles on kagamis back.

Kagami hung his head pathetically, ''Momoi. i dont know what to do. I cant just stay away from him. It hurts to much. I can barely sleep without him invading my dreams. It hurts and i dont want it too. I just dont want to fall in love, is that to much to ask?''

Kagami sobbed into his knees, ''Kagami-san, its okay. I understand you're scared to let anyone into your heart. You told us about your parents. Its scary to give yourself to someone completely. Its hard to trust that they will care for you and your needs. Its hard to feel vulnerable and that is what love is. When you love someone you become vulerable because everyone knows your weakness. It was hard for me to emotionally give myself to Riko-san. I had acted so confident and happy my hole life but inside i was withering away. Do you think it was easy to let her in? To let her know how insecure and sad i was? It was so hard. But she didnt care. She loved me no matter how much at fault i had on the inside. Kagami-san, what your parents have, thats not love. Love is trusting your other half completely and in return, they do the same. Love is taking care of your other half and keeping them safe. Love is not arguing and cheating. Kagami-san, i dont know what you decide to do but i will be there for you either way. I just want you to know that okay?''

Kagami had listened carefully to each and every word of hers. He tried his best to believe her, he really did. But he couldnt. Aida and Momoi was to good to be true. Their love just happens once in a lifetime. Momoi was lucky.

But instead of telling her that he couldnt believe her, he just nodded. And they stayed like that on the hallway floor for awhile. Momoi rubbing circles on kagamis back while he cried into his own embrace. Eventually, Kise came out to see if they were okay.

''Hey, you guys okay?''

''Yeah..'' Kagami said sniffling a little. He had just maneged to pull himself together.

''Good. Because Aomicchi is awake. I told him you guys stepped outside and i'd come and get you.''

Momoi stood up, ''you dont have to come in yet if you dont want too''

Kagami gets up sighing as he dries of his wet face, ''No, im okay. Wait, you cant see the marks can you?''

''No. you good?''

Kagami nods, '' i dont know. I just hope i dont break down in front of him.''

Momoi side hugs him, ''even if you do its okay. Kise-shi and i are here''

Kagami pulls away with a faint amused scoff ''My pride will be hurt if i do''. but with that they walked over to the door, entering in the same order as before. But kagami hesitated for a second. Stopping right outside, closing his eyes to collect himself once more with a deep breath before he took the one step that would be the first step towards a future he didnt plan on having.

What he didnt expect through, was the gigantic smile Aomine had plastered on his face when they entered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pull = The pull is like the attraction you have towards someone. The pull is different in strength depedning on couple. It kinda works like magnet. You feel pulled towards them and its difficult to walk away from something that pulls you closer~


	5. -Traces of your soul-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Aomine Daiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaa i see ya'll was surprised by my little plot twist ;)

**Traces of your soul**  
  
_Be careful._  
If you hurt yourself someone else sees it.  
if you draw on yourself someone else sees it.  
if you write on yourself someone else can see it.  
if you mark yourself your soulmate can see it.

 

 **Chapter five:**   _Aomine Daiki_

 

 

When Daiki woke up he was for a moment confused. He didnt remember where and why everything was so quiet. Why the shouting kids couldnt be heard from the playground below his apartment complex. He didnt remember why he was hurting so much or why he was in the strange white room.

He glanced over to his side to see the machine that kept check on his heartbeat and the IV that went into his arm. ' _Right...'_. He closed his eyes as the past events came rushing back to him. And it hit him like a truck.

But maybe that was because he was actually hit by a  _fucking car._

He was still pretty groggy from all the sleep he'd gotten along side with the medicine they were giving him. But he was able to notice the figure standing in the corner of the room. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, he barely was able to make out who it was.

''Kise?'' Aomine must have shouted because the blond jumped so high it was shocking he didnt hit his head in the celing.

Kise sent him a smile and started talking about something but it was all to muffled to understand. 

''I cant hear you..'' Aomine frowned, and by the way kise winced he guessed he still spoke pretty loud.

He watches as Kise gets the dry erase board and marker that Aomine didnt notice were by his bed until now. The blond wrote something down for the impatience Aomine.

It read;  
**'You had us worried, Aomicchi! Momicchi is outside with kagamicci. The others doesnt know yet..'**

Aomine sighed heavily. He didnt like it when others stopped what they were doing for his sake. He knew Kagami had art class earlier and he liked to stay behind and work on his stuff after class ends. And then possibly play some lone basket to clear his head. And it was Kises first day off from everything in weeks. They both had better things to do than being here.

''Didnt Kagami have art? What about his basket practice? Today is your day off. Why did you guys come? It wasnt that bad..'' Aomine lies about how bad the wreck was. If it hadnt been that bad he would be able to hear and wouldnt have a cast on right now. If it wasnt that bad he wouldnt have the annoying burning sensation from behind his ears all the way down to his abdomen.

Kise erased his last message and wrote; ' **Aomicchi, shut it. We would've come even if it was only a scratch. I think you are the only person Kagamicchi would've left art for anyway. You're like.. oddly enough one of his closest friends. Also, he was coming home anyways'.** Looking up from the board, he met Kises rolling eyes with a action that seemed like an amused scoff.

Aomine didnt say anything however. He wasnt sure if he believed Kises words. He wasnt that important. He knew Kagami. He probably just came here because he was already heading home or something.

Kise didnt need him to say anything. He just took the board and wrote him a message saying he was going to fetch the other two from outside the corridor.

As Kise left, he looked down on his ar, and noticed how many cut marks he had all over. He started counting them, and by the time he got to 11, he noticed the faded black lines. He thought he had dreamt the hole thing but apparently he hadnt. The writing was right there. On his arm, was their handwriting in two words.

**'Sweet dreams'**

It was the most amazing and heartfelt message he had ever recived and it was all because it was from his soulmate. His heart couldnt help but to skip a beat.

His other half didnt need to tell him such words. And althrough it was an incredibly stupid thing to smile over, Aomine couldnt help it. He had finally gotten his other half to talk to him and sure, he had to get into a car wreck for them to message, but they didnt have to say sweet dreams. They could've just left the conversation and never message him again but they had decided to do like they did. Out of curiosity or not, Aomine didnt care.

When he looked up, smile still plastered on his face, he saw his friends lined up in the room. It sure was an odd mix. Momoi had a small smile but kagami had puffy eyes and a confused look..?

Aomine furrowed his eyebrows in a mix of worry and extreme confusion. ''Oi, Taiga. Whats wrong?''

Aomine sat his stare at the tiger alike man as Kagami just gave him a half hearted chuckle and opens his mouth to speak, but Momoi was fast to point the hearing thing out, and Kagami closed his mouth as fast as he opened it.  _'Looks like a angry fucking goldfish..'_ Aomine scoffed in thought in amusment.  
Kise handed Kagami the board and marker.

Aomine guessed Momoi told him he couldnt him. Its a shame, Kagami's voice was his favorite one. It was somehow smooth and calming.

He waited with impatience as kagami wrote something down in his poor ass handwriting.

' **You piece of shit. Dont go and get cars crashing into you will ya, Aho? You scared me half to death you bastard...!'**

Aomine snorts and looks up at Kagami Smirking, with a hidden smile in it. This tiger was to much sometimes.

'Well for what its worth, im sorry.'' He spoke, probably to loudly.

Momoi took the board from Kagami and wrote down her own thing,  **'What were you smiling about just earlier?'**

After reading that, Aomine remembered the two words written on his arm and smiled again. Raising his arm for them to see the very faded letters, he spoke, ''My soulmate messaged after i said i was going to sleep''

Kise glanced it over and grinned  **'Well isnt that frikking amazing, Aomicchi! Your SM never really writes right?'**

Aomine nods and smiles even wider, ''I've tried talking to them since forever but they never responded. But this time they messaged first, sure it was to see if i was okay but it still counts right? Maybe they will start talking to me? I dont know. I just really want to meet them..'' It was clear as a day that they knew something he didnt, but he didnt care enough to say anything about it right now. He was to happy about this. ''Hey, Tiger. You know anyone in your art class with this handwriting?''

Kagamis head snapped up when he heard the question. He glanced over to look at the handwriting and shook his head.  **'No, why do you ask?'**

''Well they draw on themself sometime and its like really good? Also, one time they wrote down an andress and date, i went there and it seemed to be some kind of art competition. They also go to our school. They once wrote down a teachers name and some homework. So i went to that teacher to ask if they assigned that homework and they had.'' Aomine laughs and himself, ''Wow i sound like a stalker.'' He looks up at his friends. Kagami had a worried expression but the other two looked very amused.

 **'You really want to meet them dont you?'** Kise smiled sadly at his friend.

''Well yeah? Why wouldnt i? They're the person im supposed to be with.'' He let out a snort with a joking comment ''My porn isnt enough company anymore.'' He silenced down for a moment, ''What i just told you is all i know about them. I wish they would talk to me more..'' The last part slips out and Aomine hoped they dont mention it. But Aomine was never that lucky.

 **'Well, maybe after this they will start messaging you? Or at least answer back when you write to them.'** While Aomine read what Momoi had written, Momoi looked at Kagami silently telling him he needs to talk to Aomine once awhile.

Aomine gave the board back to Momoi and looked back down at the writing on his arm. He gently brushed over the two words with his thumb, still not believing they were there. ''Yeah... Hopefully''

Aomine was feeling drowsy again. It probably had to do with whatever was in his IV. He mumbled something along the lines ''I cant seem to stay awake'', before drifting off to sleep again.


	6. -Traces of your soul-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: Kagami Taiga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a great easter! Sorry for the late update but i've been busy traveling home to family for easter ^^''

**Traces of your soul**   
  
  
_Be careful.  
If you hurt yourself someone else sees it.   
if you draw on yourself someone else sees it.   
if you write on yourself someone else can see it.   
if you mark yourself your soulmate can see it._   
  
**Chapter two:** _Kagami Taiga._

 

 

Aomine had just fallen asleep and Kagami couldn't be more relived. Everytime Aomine talked about his soulmate, Kagami felt horrible. All he wanted to do was to scream out that he was the blue haired mans soulmate and kiss him until they both would beg for air.

But he couldnt. He wouldnt allow himself. Why? Because he was scared. He didnt want to be but he was, and he fucking hated it. It was engraved in him in a way he couldnt just let go off. He hated making Daiki feel that way.

Kise snapped Kagami out of his thoughts, ''So what are you going to do about this?''

''What?'' Kagami didnt want to talk about this now, so his only hope to  get out of it was to play stupid.

''Kagamicchi... You know damn well what im talking about. You need to do something. You have to tell him...!'' Kise rarely got mad but seeing what was playing out before him, he couldnt help but to get irritated at Kagami and his actions.

''I dont know, kise. I dont fucking know! I dont want to tell him. I dont want to end up like my parents. I dont want to fall in love. I dont want Dai-- Aomine to be hurt. I dont want him to be in this stupid hospital. I just-- I just want to be alone..'' He hung his head low and gripped his own hand, traching the rough edges as his voice nearly turned into a mumble, ''I just want to hold him. I-I want to kiss him and tell him i'll be by his side everyday. I want to tell him but i cant..'' Kagami held back those pathetic tears again, ''I cant because im so scared, It hurts so much. Im scared to fall in love and im even more terrified because i feel like i might have already. I just - I just want him to be okay. I cant-''

Kagami was cut off with a pair of arms wrapping themself around his broad shoulders, Momoi held him in a comforting way and whispered ''Kagami-san, its ok. It's ok..'' over and over again.

''I just dont know what to do. I-I want to tell him but im so scared...''

''Kagami-san, when it comes to the right time, everything will work out. Just when that time comes, dont fight it.'' Momoi told him.

Kagami broke lose from her hold, and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the previous watering in them. Momoi was really a friend he never had before, a female touch with wise words. Kagami honestly couldnt thank her enough for today. ''Thank you, Momoi.. But shouldnt you get going? Dont you have class soon?''

''Yeah..I was going to stay though.'' She had figured her teacher would understand.

''You know Aomine would hate it if you missed class for him. At least secretly.I'll stay. My art teacher has aldready told every other teacher that i wouldnt be going to their classes anyways. I also have friends in class whom will give me the work i miss. So you go ahead.'' Kagami was honestly looking for reasons to be alone with Aomine. Even if he was asleep, it was enough to calm him.

Momoi sighs, ''You're right. I dont have anyone to give me the work either. So i'll get going then! I need to change clothes!'' She pouted before giving the boys a hug and leaving.

''Kagamicchi, sorry for getting upset earlier. I was just worked up. You're going through some stuff right now and i shouldnt make it worse...''

''Its okay, kise. I understand where you were coming from. You should go too. Here, -'' Kagami brought his car keys out for the blonde, ''-go home. But could you bring me my book bag from the car along with emergency pencil case from the glove compartment?''

Kise snorted in amusment, '' Oh my god you fucking art nerd! Its almost as bad as your basket obsession! You have an emergency pencil case? What the hell, Kagamicchi?''

''what? i cant just bring all of my art stuff everywhere i go all the time'' Kagami scoffed back.

''ok, i'll be back in a few'' Kise leaves and Kagami is now alone with the sleeping Aomine.

He decides to pull the chair closer to the bed. He takes Aomines hand in his and sits down. Shyly bringing Aomines hand up to his mouth, Kagami kisses one of the small cuts on one of his fingers. He brings the hand back down with a sigh as he  brushes light circles on Aomines hand.

Kise would be gone for a few minutes and Kagami needed to get some htings off his chest, so he took his chance now. Sighing once more, he spoke in a low voice, near a whisper,, ''You know how hard it is not to tell someone you're their soulmate? Its extremly hard.. But a part of me thinks its harder for me because its you. I swear to god, if it was anyone other than you, it would be so much easier. I feel like..If we werent soulmates, i'd still somehow fall for you. As much as i hate to say it, i think im falling in love with you, Daiki. Fuck, i guess i didnt stay away from you enough huh? I thought staying at a safe distance away from you would be a way to make sure i wouldnt fall for you. But i guess not'' he snorted at his stupidity. ''I've been denying it for years. But ever since i met you, i felt - whts the word? captivated? Yeah, I felt captivated by you.''

Kagami sets his gaze at Aomines resting face and smiles softly as he remembers the first time he met Aomine, ''I swear, when we first met, i didnt know we were soulmates. It was a few months later. I saw a lyric on my arm, It was written by my other half. Then a few days later you let us hear your new rap. It contained the same lyric. I was so scared. I was scared because i was already crushing on you. I remember even crying for days, wishing it wasnt true, praying it wasnt true. I paniced. I tried making up excuses. Maybe my soulmate was just helping you? I asked if someone helped you with the rap. You said no. I didnt know what to do. I had avoided you my hole life but there you were. My friend. The friend who i wanted to spend every second with. I tried to stop spending so much time with you. It hurt like hell because of the pull.''

He couldnt feel the tight knot in his through as he got troubles speaking when sadness washed over him, ''Some nights i wanted you to burst into mine and Kises aparment and say that you knew. You knew we were soulmates and everything would be okay. I wanted you to hold me and say we didnt need to end up like my parents. But i knew you didnt know. If you did, you would've told me. I know you would've.''

He wipes away a few of the tears that had spilled over as his words keot being choked, ''But you still dont know and i would like to keep it that way. But just so you know, a fraction of me wnats to tell you. I want to tell you. Oh god how i want to tell you, but i just cant. I didnt know how hard i had fallen for you. But seeing you like this in this bed. I really felt it.''

He sadly laughed to himself, ''You cant even hear me. Even if you were awake you wouldnt be able to hear me. Im sorry this happened to you, Aomine.''

There was a small knock on the door. Kagami glanced over to see Kise standing in the doorway with his stuff. How much did he hear? Kagami was filled with panic over the thought of his friend hearing his words.

The blonde walked over to hand over the art stuff ''Kagamicchi..''

''yeah?''

Kise didnt say anything, he just hugged him. But that clingy hugg told him everything he needed to know. Kise had heard his words. If not all.

The blonde uttered a goodbye before leaving once again.

Kagami breahted out and let his eyes wander back to Aomines face. It had many cuts over it but he was still breathtakingly beautiful. His dark skin had contrasted with the small red cuts so perfectly. His soft hair also went very well with his face. Its current color, that darl blue was his favorite. It went so well with his skin. To Kagami, Aomine was like a walking piece of art. In his sleep he looked so peaceful. Trust his friends to know that, Aomine was always sleeping if he wanst making music or playing basket.

Looking at Aomine, Kagami knew he needed to draw him. He always felt that need, it was probably thanks to the pull or something. Or because he wanted to capture what he saw. The most beautiful art he had laid eyes on. He had drawn the dark skinned boy more times than he could count. In fact, he had quite a few drawings of Aomine on his desk right now. He didnt know what to do with them, the place where he usually kept them has been filled up. He tried couting the drawings before but he always lost count around 120. It wasnt like he sat there for hours drawing the man, he doodles him and does quick sketches of him too. He has made that beautiful face appear on paper so many times in so many different ways, with pencils, pens, charcoal, paint, markers, pastels, watercolor. Hell, even crayons and cofe a few times. But he could never compare to the real thing. He also couldnt get rid of any of the pictures. He had tried multiple occasions but he couldnt bring himself to do it.

Letting out a small sigh, Kagami got his sketchbook out of his book bag and took a pencil out of his case. He would add color once he finished the sketch.

Putting the pencil to the paper, he started drawing. He loved the feeling of doing art. Nothing could ever compare to it. He loved when he finished and it looked like he hoped it would. He loved the feeling of the pencil in his hand. He even loved the ache in his back from being hunched over too long. (even if he could live without it).

Kagami doesnt remember exactly when he started to draw but it was always there. However, in eight grade he remembers getting serious about it. Kagami fondly remebrs begging his parents for a sketchbook and pencils for his birthday. He remembered how happy he had been when he got them. He remembered how he had worked for hours on one drawing and being so prud. Kinda like when he scored his first goals. He remembred asking for colored pencils, but his parents refusing, saying that they gave him the basics and that should be enough. He remembered getting multiply jobs to afford all the tools he wanted and needed. He remembered all to well how his father had yelled at him, telling him to do something with his life instead of becoming, ' _a stupid artist that barely makes enough money to stay off the streets'_ He remebered all the things that brought him to this point in his art career and he wouldnt change any of it.

After hours of working on the picture, Kagami was finally happy with it.He stood up and stretched out his aches back. He never grew out of the habit of not taking a break until he had finished. (unless the picture took days of course.)  
  


When he sits back down, he finally let the exhaustion of the day come crashing down on him. So much has happened and it now got to him. He glanced over to the clock and noticed how late in on the evening it was. No wonder he was so tired. He had been up since early that day and todays events would have took a toll on anyone.

He looked over at Aomine and noticed that he was still asleep. The meds he's been giving must really take an effect on him.

Taking the sleeping mans hand once more, he kisses his knuckles and continues to hold it when he laid his head down beside it on the bed. After a few moments of shyly looking at the beautiful man, he smiles sleepily.

''Please get better fast. Its not easy seeing you like this, aho.'' Kagami says before shutting his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the upcoming chapters will have more interactions between the two! :D


	7. -Traces of your soul-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :Chapter seven: Aomine daiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aggh thank you all for staying with me this long! :D  
> ( sorry for spelling errors and such. Once again im up very late writing...)

**Traces of your soul**   
  
  
_Be careful._  
 _If you hurt yourself someone else sees it._  
 _if you draw on yourself someone else sees it._  
 _if you write on yourself someone else can see it._  
 _if you mark yourself your soulmate can see it._

 

**Chapter seven;** _Aomine Daiki_

 

 

_Aomine's in a dark room. He cant see anything. The only sense that seems to pick up something is his hearing. He could hear indistinct whispers. He doesnt know what to do._  
  
All of sudden a bright light floods his eyes, leaving him momenterily blind. But once his sight comes back, he can barely make out the shape of someone. A boy. But his face is all blurry. He can make out who it is.  
'oh poor, Daiki..' The boy speaks  
  
''who are you? where am i?'' Aomine ask in confusion and slight panic over the odd situation.  


_The boy ignored his question and kept repeating himself instead, 'poor poor, Daiki'_

_Feeling somewhat annoyed and aggitated, ''Why are you saying that?! Can you just shut it?'' Aomine gritted his teeths in frustration._

_''Because its true, Daiki. I feel sorry for you. You're all alone. You have no one. Your family hates you. Your friends dont want you around. Even your soulmates refuses to meet you, tsk tsk. Poor, sad, alone Daiki. The worst thing is that deep deep down you wish that the car took your life, but instead it took your hearing. No one knows when it will come back. It may be gone forever~ Then what will you have? Nothing. You're all alone~'' The boy laughed the most ambitious laughter Aomine had ever heard._

_''Tsk. Shut up...You dont know me. Im not alone.'' Aomine couldnt even tell if he was telling the truth._

_'oh yeah? who then?'' the boy tilted his head from what it looked like and stopped laughing._

_Aomine couldnt answer. He couldnt think of any person who cared for him that much._

_''exac--''_

_All of sudden a tear streaked his face and a face flashed to his mind and he cut the boy off, ''Taiga! He cares about me! He is with me!''_

_The boy snorted in amusment, ''Then go be with him, Daiki''_

**\------**

 

Aomine jumps awake. Hes breathing heavily, but managed to calm his breathing as soon as he spotted the multicolored redhead beside him. Kagami's head was laying on the bed, next to aomines stomach. His eyes were closed, and boy he looked peaceful, not a trace of his usual scrowl. Aomines eyes wandered from the peace looking face down to their linked hands which kagami held tightly.

He couldnt help but to smile at the sleeping figure. He was truly handsome - no.. beautiful in his own way. Specially when drawing or playing basket. Boy, he loved playing basket with taiga. His friends excitment never stopped to amaze him. He had never seen such a man before. His beautiful intense eyes were probably aomines favorite feature (And of course the mans firm body). It wasnt noticeble unless you looked really close, but one of taigas eyes were slightly bigger and had a lighter red color than the other. Aomine found that very charming and cute. How now such an angry looking man as Taiga can be cute? But his friend had something charming that could be copared to cute. At least in Aomines eyes. After taigas eyes, his lips were probably his favorite. Aomine would be lying if he hadnt thought about kissing those lips.

And if looks werent enough. Kagami was the most intresting person he has ever met. Such visible passion for the things he loves. And he is the only one that can even make a basket game between them an actual challenge. Aomine cant feel the hunger for winning a game unless he plays with kagami. The only one who makes him work for it. But most of all, Aomine gets to see that cocky smirk/grin of his each time. And that sure if high up on aomines list on favorite things. Kagami was the only one who could get him on other thoughts when he was upset. Another reason he was grateful to kagami.

If he could pick anyone to be his soulmate, it would deifiently be Kagami. He knew it probably wasnt, surely by now they would've found out in that case. And besides, Kagami has his own soulmate to worry for. But he couldnt say he didnt wish Kagami was his other half.

Aomine tried to sit up but failed miserably when he felt a sharp pain in his ribs. He wince as he felt the multicolored male move. Glancing over at kagami, he saw that his eyes were open.

''Oh, you're awake?'' Kagami yawned big. ''They must be giving you really strong medecine. You've been asleep for -'' He threw a glance at the clock ''-around 6 hours.''

Aomine gasped on the inside, ''Taiga, say that louder! it sounded less muffled!'' Aomine couldnt believe it. Was his hearing already coming back? So soon? He sure as hell hoped so.

Kagami repeats what he said but louder this time. Aomine heard him! It was still kind off muffled but he was able to make out what he said.

''I heard you, Taiga! I fucking heard you! Maybe i'll be able to hear better soon!'' Aomine had a huge grin on his face and was somewhat shouting.

Kagami couldnt believe what he heard but quickly shook of his chock and broke out in a smile ''Thats amazing, Aomine!'' And before kagami could think, he had embraced aomine.

''... But wait, you havent been here the hole time have you?'' Aomine questioned.

Kagami broke away from the embrace and looked away embarassed ''Yeah i have. But for around 4 hours i drew and well.. slept 2. So it wasnt like i was doing nothing.''

''Taiga, you didnt have to stay. Have you even eaten?'' Kagami had a habit of forgetting to eat (- ironic since he always eats so much..), usually because he always drew. So Aomine grew fond of the habit of reminding him.

''.... Shit i forgot again..!'' Kagami facepalmed with a sigh.

Aomine couldnt help but to laugh, quickly stopping because of the pain. ''Go to the cafeteria or something, Bakagami. It should be open awhile more. I could also need osmething to eat. Bring me something will ya?''

Kagami rolled his eyes and smirked teasingly ''God, Aho. You 're so lazy! you act like you're in the hospital or something..'' Pausing for a second, he then continued, ''what do you want?''

Aomine laughs, '' I dont know. Something that doesnt taste like shit.''

''Well i dont think that possible. We're in the hospital after all.'' Which kagami just recived an groan back as a reply. '' Im sure if you ask, Momoi will make you some food. Hell, i wouldnt be surpirsed if shes making you food for tomorrow as we speak.'' Kagami gave him a smug smile.  Which Aomine responded with a horrific grimace.

And kagami went on with the teasing - ''Hm~ I will tell her you think her food is better than sex and im sure she'll make even more!''

Gosh, aomine wished he could fight him. Possibly fighting him down in bed and-- He shook himself free from his sidetracking thought in the same moment kagami left the room with a laughter.

While his friend was out of the room, he looked down on his arm to see the message from his soulmate that was still there. They must be worried. He hasnt messaged them since he slept the first time.

Taking a pen off his bedside table, he wrote on his arm once more;  
 **''Hey! Im ok. I still hurt like hell but my hearing is coming back. It's still kinda muffled tho and the other person needs to speak loudly but i cant complain.''**

Aomine prays that the person messages back. He hoped his SM will start talking to him. Should he pull cheesy pickuplines? or avoid being to forwards? He wasnt sure. But he wanted to keep talking to them.

A few minutes his prayers were answered when he saw writing appear slowly on his arm.  
 **''Thats great. I hope you heal fast. These marks are really tainting my beautiful skin. Lol.''**

Aomine snorts and whipes his last message away.  
 **''Sorry about that,love.''**

He takes a deep breath before adding,  
 **''Can i ask you a question or two? You only have to answer one.''**

''PLease please please let me know something about you.'' Aomine silently pleads to himself.

**''sure''**

Aomine takes another deep breath and asks the questions he wanted to know the most.  
 **''Whats your gender and name?''**

''please please please''

**''Im male. What about you?''**

**''Im male too.Thats awesome. I mean i wouldnt care what gender you were but i've always leaned towards guys''**

It was true. Aominehad slept around more than he would like to admit. As long as they were willing to be with him he didnt care about anything else. Gender or personality. Aomine knew it was rude and overall terribl, he hated when he sobered up and had to face what he's done.

**''Yeah i figured.''**

Aomine didnt expect that respons.

**''What do you mean by that?''** He was confused in the least to say.

**''Guys likes to mark their territory and leave hickeys...''** Aomine could almost hear the bitterness from the other end. And he honestly felt himself redden up in his face.

**''Oh god. im so sorry, i completely forgot that you get those as well!''**

**''Its okay. But i got to go. I have things to do.''**

Aomine takes a third deep breath and scribbles down his last thing,  **''Before you go, can i ask you another thing?''**

**''what?''**

**''Can you start talking to me? Not necessarily starting conversations but maybe just answering?''**

It takes a minute for his SM to respond. Aomone became afraid he asked for to much.

But finally he saw a word appear.

**''OK''**

A huge grin breaks out on his face in the same moment Kagami walked through the door.

''What are you smiling about now? New porn site up?'' Kagami set the food he brought from the cafeteria down on the table beside Aomine.

''It happened again'' was all Aomine said.

Kagami sighed, ''Listen, i know that we're kinda close an all but i cant read minds. So unless you were hit by a car again, i dont know what you're talking about''

Aomine snorted, ''look.'' Aomine raised his arm so kagami could see.

''oh, your soulmate?'' Kagami smiled sadly at the ground, not making eye contact.

''yeah,'' Aomine rins a finger along the writing before asking hesitantly ''Hey, Bakagami. Have you ever made contact with your soulmate?''

He stayed silent for a moment before answering. ''Yes actually''

''and?''

''He doesnt know.''

Aomine was taken back by this, ''what do you mean he doesnt know? He doesnt know you're his soulmate?''

Kagami nods, ''I didnt want to tell him. I wasnt ready. I dont want it yet. I still have so much to do before falling in love and settle in.'' Kagami quote one of the few books he actually read in high school.

''but doesnt it hurt? The pull and everything?'' Aomine didnt know what to say. He never knew someone as impulsive as Kagami would keep something this big within.

The tiger alike man stays silent for a moment befor answering, ''Not if you have never spoken to them. Which i havent done. I've only seen them. But there are days his face haunts my dreams, besides that is as if i've never seen them'' Kagami snorted. (And he was lying to himself. It hurt a hole fucking lot.)

Aomine didnt know what to feel about Kagami keeping something so big from someone whos supposed to play a big role in his life. It was none of his busniess really. He should just stay out of it but apart of him couldnt. He understands what it feels like to be on the other side in a relation like this where the SM doesnt want contact. It hurts. So he asks, ''Have they ever tried to contact you?''

Kagami thought for a moment. ''No, i cant say they have''

''Good.'' Aomine thinks for a moment before asking one more thing, ''Oi, Bakagami. Promise me something will you?''

''Sure, what is it?''

''If he ever tries to contact you, please asnwer him. It fucking sucks when your soulmate ignores you. Its a different kind of pain from anything you've ever felt before. Worse than being hit by a car. Trust me, i should know'' He finished off with a weak laugh.

Kagami swalloed hard before nodding ''i promise.''

''Hey, bakagami. You know how in school they teach us that when you're severly injured there are cases when soulmate interaction could help you heal faster. Its called the healing bond i think?'' Kagami simply nods. ''Well, i think thats why im getting my hearing back. Just meassaging them is helping me. One day when we meet i'll have to thank him.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much of an aho can he be~  
> And i just love your little theories on things, guys~


	8. -Traces of your soul-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: Kagami Taiga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Im so sorry for the very late update!! I've been super busy preparing for graduation... D;

**Traces of your soul**  
__  
Be careful.  
_If you hurt yourself someone else sees it._  
_if you draw on yourself someone else sees it._   
_if you write on yourself someone else can see it._   
_if you mark yourself your soulmate can see it._   
  
**Chapter 8:** _Kagami Taiga._

 

This was just his luck.

Of course Aomine would ask if he had ever met his soulmate. Of course!

What was he suppose to say?!

'Yes, Aomine, I have, and guess what? You're him! haha surprise!'' 

Hell no.   
Taiga gritted his teeth in frusteration. He wanted to throw his hands in the air and scream really.

He didn't want to lie to him though, so he settled for telling him but not completely.

Most of what Kagami said was true. He did know who his soulmate was. He has seen him. His soulmates face did haunt his dreams. They didn't know. Kagami doesn't want to tell him for the reasons he mentioned.

But the important parts were lies. It did hurt not being with him. He has tried to contacting him. He has spoken to him.

And not to mention the big fucking secret that Aomine was his soulmate.

Oh god, the look on his face when he asked Kagami to promise him that broke Kagamis heart. The thought of him hurting Aomine made him want to tell him right then and there. But what would he think? He had kept this from him for two years. He would be upset and him being upset right now in his state wouldn't be good. After he fully heals, and Kagami has thought about it, he will decide to tell him or not.

Yeah. That sounds good.

Aomine smiles before snapping him out of his thoughts, "Hey Bakagami, You know how in school they teach us about the soulmate bond's, and there is one called the health bond? You know, the one that when you are severely injured, interacting with your soulmate could help you heal faster?" He had honestly forgotten about that but nods anyway, "Well I think that's why I'm getting my hearing back already. Just messaging them is helping me. One day when we meet I'll have to thank him."

Kagami smiles, maybe being here the whole time has helped him. Maybe they do have that type of bond.

Shit. What is he thinking? He can't do this. He can not be happy over this. He knows he would end up just like his mother said he would if he let Aomine know. He didn't want to end up like her.

"Well aren't you lucky." Kagami hides his worries with a small laugh.

Aomine smiles down at the writing again, "Yeah. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to talk him into meeting me."

"Maybe." Kagami sighs leaning back into his chair.

He was fucked.

 

\-----------

 

It was starting to get late but Kagami wasn't planning on leaving.

"Bakagami. Aren't you going soon? You have school tomorrow right?" Aomine asked.

"Yeah but I'm just going to spend the night. I'm not leaving you here by yourself. And I won't get kicked out. Momoi already talked to the doctors and everything." Because Aomines parents weren't going to come Momoi had talked to his main doctor (who just so happened to be her uncle) and asked if a friend or two could stay with him during the night instead. He had agreed as long as they didn't cause any trouble.

"You really don't have to stay. You need to sleep."

"I can sleep in the chair."

"You know that's not what I meant, Baka. Go home, sleep in your own bed." Aomine gave Kagami a look meaning he wasn't messing around.

Kagami laughs, "Aho, you know that look usually works but not this time. I'm not leaving, no matter what you do."

The bluehaired boy sighed, "Fine."

At around 8 o'clock one of the doctors comes into Aomines room to check up on him.

" ** _Hello, Mr. Aomine. How are you feeling?_** " She writes down on the dry erase board at the end of Aomines bed.

"I'm fine. I mean every time I breath I'm in pain and I can't really move my leg. Not to mention my skin burns in some places. But my hearing is coming back!"

"Well, I think most of that is just from going through a car windshield. After your ribs heal, you shouldn't hurt when you breathe. But you said your hearing is back?"

Aomine cuts her off before she is able to say anything else, "Well it's starting to come back. It's still hard to hear. Everything is still a bit muffled. Could you speak up a little?"

She does as he asks and raises her voice, "That's good. It's coming back a lot sooner than I expected. Anything else?"

"No, but I am a little cold. Is it possible for me to get another blanket and possibly another pillow too?"

"I'll have a nurse bring them to you as soon as possible." She smiles before exiting the room.

Not too much later a younger woman knocks on the door. With a small shout of 'come in,' the lady enters holding a pillow and a blanket.

She smiles, "Hello. I came to bring these." She laid the blanket and pillow at the end of the bed, "Would you like me to put them where you need them?"

"That won't be necessary. Thank you." Aomine nods politely.

The lady leaves without another word.

"Hey, Tiger?''

"Yeah?"

"Since you're going to be spending the night, there is a blanket at the end of the bed. Oh! And would you look at that, a pillow too. How fortunate!" Aomine said with fake shock.

Kagami snorts in amusment, "Aomine, you really didn't have to do that. Someone else in the hospital might need them."

"I don't have to do a lot of things. For example,Protecting my friend from the ramming car. But I still do it. You wanna know why?" Kagaminods, "Because I'm a fucking amazing friend."

Kagami snorts, "You sure it's not because you're an idiot?"

"Is that any way to talk to the guy that saved your ass with basket shoes in the tourments?"

"Well, it would be different if you didn't scare me half to death when you just decide to fly out a windshield."

"I couldn't just let Momoi get hit."

"Next time just scream for her to move or something. I don't want to lose you, Aomine. You're a pretty cool person ya know." He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and glanced away.

Aomine laughs, "No need to state the obvious, Baka."

The younger smiles. What would he do with Aomine? The older was hopeless, "Oh shut up."

 

\------------

 

A week later not much had changed. Aomine continued to get better at an alarming rate and the doctors were sure nothing, aside from the previous injuries, was wrong.

Kagami continued to stay every day and only left when he had class or needed to shower. Aomine spoke out against him staying there every day but Kagami refused to leave, making excuses every time Aomine mentioned it. (Aomine was secretly thankful)

The others visited as frequently as possible. About three days after the accident happened Riko came back, when she went to visit Aomine she couldn't stop thanking him for pushing Momoi out of the way. Aomine had threatened to call security if she didn't shut up. Kise tried to come whenever he could but it was hard considering he had school and two jobs. Kuroko visited a few times as well, Kagami didn't know they knew each other.

Today the doctor told Aomine that everything was fine and he could leave when he was ready. The only other thing that the doctor said he needed was a cream to help his scars heal and that he recommended he stay with someone for a while until he could move without too much pain.

Momoi, at first, offered to move back with him for the time being. He still felt incredibly guilty about what happened and felt it was the least he could do.

Aomine refused. He told Momoi he didn't want to take him away from Riko and Momoi needed to focus on her classes at school (Aomine knew the female was struggling), but later on, after everyone had left, Aomine told Kagami the real reason he didn't want Momoi to move back in because she would constantly bug him.

Now Kagami was faced with a big decision.

While helping Aomine get his stuff together the thought came to him.

He could stay with Aomine until he got better.

At first, he thought he was going delusional. Why would he think that would be a good idea? Seriously, living with the man he's been trying not to fall in love with for the past two years? Yeah, not smart.

But after he thought about it, it might be helpful to Aomine. He had been healing faster than normal and what if it was because Kagami refused to leave his side? Maybe they did have a bond like that.

Sure, Aomine thought he was healing faster because his soulmate was talking to him more, (Kagami wasn't exactly excited when he decided to hold up his promise to Aomine to talk to his soulmate) but Kagami was his soul mate. Aomine didn't know that obviously, so Kagami just kept agreeing that It must be that.

Kagami sees a hand being waved in front of his face and realizes that he had spaced out, "You ok? You've just kinda been standing there making weird faces for the past ten minutes." Aomine laughs and Kagamis heart aches.

Why is his heart aching?! What the hell??

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Who could stay with you."

"And did you come to a conclusion on who would be best?"

"Well Momoi is obviously best but since you don't want her, I was thinking," Kagami starts playing with the hem of his shirt, knowing that what he is about to suggest could possibly fuck a lot of things up, "maybe I could....?'' Nervously scoffing to himself '' I mean.. You wont die by Momois food poisoning that way..?''

"Kagami. No. You've already stayed here like every day. I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Well I mean you didn't. I'm suggesting it and chances are that I will be staying."

"And why do you say that?" Aomine smirks at the younger.

"Because I'm going to stay no matter what you say. This is no longer a suggestion. It's a demand." Kagami had decided that Aomines health was more important than his fear of falling in love and besides, he can control himself. He has for the past two years. What's different besides it being at his house?

Aomine snorts, "Where is all of this bravery suddenly coming from?"

The younger boy shrugs and proceeds to leave the room followed by a smiling Daiki.

 

\-------------

 

After dropping Aomine off at his house he left to go to his dorm to grab a few things.

When he opens the door he sees Kise laying on the couch watching anime. He should've excepted it. He's sure that's all he's done since he's been gone. And by the looks of the dorm, it really might be all he has done.

"Kise, you really need to clean."

Kise jumps at the sudden voice, "Is that you, god? If it is, you really sound like a boy I know. He's a gruff giant with big hands to match!. Not to mention his voice sounds like a old angry man stuck in a teenage body that seriously looks like his going on 30 plus or something..!''

"I've been home for three seconds and you've already managed to offend me like three times. New record."

The blonde laughs, "If you're up for it, we could try to break that record. I'm sure I could do better."

Kagami runs a hand through his hair and goes to stand by the couch, "No thanks. I'd rather try to keep what little self-confidence I have."

"So, have you finally decided to come back? Has Hentai-grandpa finally driven you insane?" Kise pauses his anime and looks at the split colored friend.

"Why, do you miss me?"

"Ew," Kise makes a disgusted face, "never."

Kagami sits down, "The doctor said Aomine could go home. All he needed was some type of cream for his scars and someone to be there to help him do stuff or whatever."

"And Prince charming isn't going to be the one to stay with him?" Kise gasped shocked.

Kagami shoves him, "shut up, Ryota. But also no, I am staying with him. I just came here to get some stuff and tell you I'll be gone until further notice."

"Oh my god, you haven't even told him you're his soulmate and you're already whipped for him, unbelievable. You would've never been able to live a life soulmateless. You get easily attached and after being with someone nonstop for a week you're so whipped." Kise laughs.

"Shut up. I'm going to go pack. Hopefully, when I come back you'd have learned respect your surroundings" Kagami gets up and walks to his room but before he shuts the door Kise shouts back.

"Nah, probably not."

Smiling he finds his suitcase and packs basically his whole closest. Leaving only the things he doesn't really wear anymore. Next, he packs his art supplies, (which is about half of his possessions) he wonders if he should leave some of it but he ends up telling himself that if he is only there for a week he would still need over half of this stuff.

After he has most if his stuff packed his door opens and Kise  comes in. He doesn't have his usual playful demeanor and Kagami wonders what's bothering him.

"You alright, Ryota?"

"Um, I was just wondering, when are you going to tell him?"

Kagami knows what he is talking about but plays dumb anyway, "what are you talking about?"

"Aomine, when are you going to tell him about you being," there's a pause, "you know."

Kagami turns to face the other boy, "I-I don't know Kise. I really don't. You know how I was brought up, and even if you guys tell me that that's not how love is it's still there. My mom's voice is still telling me that it's harder to mend a broken heart than it is to never fall in love. Not to mention I've seen the effects of a soulmate mistake. I can't imagine how my mom felt all those times she knew what my dad was doing. So, for now, I'm just going to stay with Aomine until he's better."

"But why? Like if you don't want to fall in love with him or whatever then why put yourself through this? After he does get better it's going to hurt when you can't see him 24/7. So why put yourself through that?"

"Because I think we have the healing bond or whatever. Ya know, where if you are seriously injured-"

Kise finishes his sentence, "-being with your soulmate will make you heal faster. Kagamicchi, that's a strong ass bond and if you're right then I don't know how you can even be in a different room than him. That bond is so rare nowadays that you have to have a blood test and it still may not show up. There is no possible way you two could be a mistake if you have the healing bond. There's never been a case like that."

"Well with my luck I wouldn't be surprised if it's the first case."

''Kagamicchi, if you're right about having that bond you have to let me observe you two. Like I could not only get an A in my class but maybe even a full scholarship. I could quit one of my jobs."  Kise gets on his knees in front of the other with his hands clasped together, "I need this, Kagamicchi. I can't work this many hours and still be sane!!" He whined like a child.

"Ryota... you were never sane." Kagami rolls his eyes and turns away from the boy, "and I'm not going to tell him just because you want to do a scientific study or whatever."

"You don't have to!" The boy jumps up, "all I'm asking is for you to take a blood test. If the bond is strong enough to detect then let me observe and I promise I won't be too obvious. If it isn't then I won't bring it up again. Please Kagamicchi, I need this!"

Kagami sighs and looks at his friend for a few seconds, "It won't show up in the blood test because it's rare and usually too weak to detect right?" Kise nods, "and if it shows up then I'm some type of scientific breakthrough?"

"Exactly."

Kagami thinks it over. He has a really good chance of it not even showing up if he does have the bond. It's not that risky of a wager and if he does lose then Kise could possibly get a scholarship. It wasn't a bad idea.

Sighing again he gives Kise his answer, "When do you want me to take the blood test?"

Kise squeals and jumps up and down, repeatedly saying thank you.

After he calms down Kise smiles widely, "how about sometime this week. My professor has one of the best machines to find the healing bond so just come by after art or something. I'll be there."

"Ok. How about tomorrow?"

"Perfect!"

After that, he finishes packing and put everything in his car. Before leaving he tells Kise that when he gets back the house better not be a wreck. The blonde laughs and Kagami can tell that he will need to call a day before he comes back so Kise will have time to clean.

The car ride is only about fifteen minutes off campus.

Kagami asked Aomine once why he didn't just live on campus and the older had told him that he did the math (something Aomine was surprisingly good at) and he would save about $148.56 a year if lived in the small apartment complex near the school, gas included. Another reason, it's quieter and he doesn't have to deal with so many people. Mainly the last reason.

When he opens Aomines door there is a loud thud and a yell of pain.

Shit

Kagami drops his bags and runs to Aomines bedroom. He finds the boy on the floor, holding his ribs.

"Shit, Aho, what happened?" The younger goes to help the boy get back into the bed.

"I was trying to get my laptop and, well, it was a bit farther away than I thought," Aomine gave the boy a small smile to say sorry.

"Dammit Ahomine, couldn't you just have waited. If I had been an hour longer what would you've done? You have to be careful."

"You sound like Satsuki, bakagami." Aominw snorts.

"I'm worried Aomine. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. And if you move too much or whatever then one of your stitches could come apart or your leg could possibly heal the wrong way or-"

"Ok, Tiger. I'm sorry. I was being reckless. Just please don't worry. Your Aho is stronger than that," the older boy feels sorry, the last thing he wants for people to do is to worry about him.

Kagami sighs and smiles at him, "Ok. Where am I staying?"

"Well, I guess my makeshift studio, aka the guest bedroom. You'll have to move a lot of shit off the bed and probably bring some other stuff out of there so you can actually go inside. I'm fine with whatever you have to move. It's a pretty small room, one of the many reasons I was happy when Satsuki left."

Kagami laughs, "The other reasons?"

"Well, the nagging, the way she would always hog the t.v. for her drama addiction, the crying when something happened in those dramas-"

"That sounds horrible."

"It was! But that's not the worst part. I think the biggest reason I was happy she left was Riko. I don't care if they are soulmates, the least they could do is keep the noise down."

"Oh god."

"Seriously, I had to get used to sleeping with my headphones on for like a month after she started to attend our college."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Kagami tried to hide his smile.

"Thank you, it means a lot," Aomine nods sadly.

"Ok, I'm going to go put my stuff up. Call if you need anything."

Kagami gets his bags that he dropped by the door and went to Aomines small studio.

There was less space in the small room then there use to be. The bed (which was covered with music theory books and CDs) was shoved up next to the closest. On the far wall, there is a desk with a computer and speakers on it and opposite of the bed was a keyboard. There was really only enough space to walk in and get to the desk chair, it would be an uncomfortable fit even for just two people.

This as going to be a bit of work.

 

\-----------------

 

After pulling the piano out, along with a bookcase, Kagami was able to walk around a little bit. He pulled the bed out a little to leave a bit of space to walk around to the closest and then took all of the things off the bed and stacked them outside by the door.

When he finished it was about eight o'clock and Aomine hadn't called him once. A little worried, Kagami decided it would be best to go check on him.

"Aomine, are you o-" the younger stops when he sees Aomine sitting up, on his computer with headphones on, probably on the highest volume.

Sighing he pulls them off his head.

"Hey, why did you- oh, it's you, I forgot. Sorry, Im use to Satsuki. She still has a key and still sometimes breaks in here to get me after not coming out for a few days." Aomine laughs and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's ok. I was just coming to check on you. You haven't called or anything. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little. But I have nothing to cook."

"I can order takeout."

"That'd be good. The coupons are on the kitchen counter."

Kagami calls the take out place and within 30 minutes the food was there.

Aomine asked Kagami to eat with him and he agrees. There is very little conversation but the silence they have isn't awkward.

After they finish Kagami cleans up and tells Aomine he's going to try to go to sleep and that he should do the same.

Now he's just on the internet scrolling on his social media hoping to get tired.

He hears a small noise but ignores it, thinking it's his mind playing tricks on him.

But when he hears it again he gets up to investigate. When he opens his door he can finally make out what the noise is.

Aomine was calling him.

He walks to the older's room and pokes his head in, "Did you call?"

"Yeah. I need your help."

Kagami steps into the room, "what do you need?"

"You know that cream the doctor gave me, for my cuts?" Kagami nods, "Well, I have some on my back and I can't reach them. Could you maybe put it on them?"

"Um, sure. Take off your shirt."

Aomine snort, "God, Tiger, you're so straightforward. I know I'm handsome and all but seriously, a date would be nice."

Kagamis felt his cheeks heat up, "Aish! Aho, shut it!"

"I know, I know. You're just too easy to tease."

Aomine takes off his shirt and Kagami winces at how many cuts there are. Sure he knows how many there were but it's so different seeing how they actually look.

"I know, they really take away from my beautiful skin." Aomine notices Kagami starring at him.

"You know, you really are full of yourself." Kagami laughs.

"Oh my dear Tiger, it's all a defense mechanism to hide my self-hatred." The older laughs but Kagami isn't sure if he should laugh or actually be worried.

"Just shut up and let me do this."

Kagami moves the pillows that are behind Aomine and sit down where they were.

"Give me the cream." Aomine hands him the small bottle.

Kagami gets some of the cream out and starts applying it to the first cut he sees, "If I hurt you, let me know."

"Just don't press down too hard and you'll be fine," Aomine lets out a yawn, "I feel like I might go to sleep so sorry if I do. Some of the painkillers I'm on makes me tired."

"It's fine." The younger continues to apply the cream to other cuts, fingers lingering on Aomines  skin.

The older's skin is surprisingly soft. Soft and warm. Aomines skin has always been naturally warm and nice.  
They are quite and Kagami wonders if Aomine has always been so beautiful.

Sure, he was handsome, anyone (but himself) could see that. But now, dark skin and blue hair glowing in the moonlight coming from the window and eyes peacefully shut, he's just so beautiful och peaceful.

Kagami finds himself leaning in closer to Aomine.

Even though everything in his brain is screaming for him to stop, just finish doing the cream and go back to his room, Kagami feels pulled to Aomine. He feels like his lips are being physically pulled to Aomines skin. Like if he just kisses Aomine so many things will be solved and everything will be better.

Just a soft peck on the shoulder, nothing more.

When he pulled away Kagami realizes what he did and his eyes grow big in panic as his face flushes in embrassment.

What the hell did he just do?? Why would he kiss Aomine?? He was trying to avoid this. Why is he doing this to himself?

He hears a soft snore come from the boy in front of him but that barely helps his panic. He quickly finishes applying the cream and gets up. He puts Aomines pillows back where they were and gets out of the room as quickly as possible.

That night Kagami barely gets an hour of sleep, too scared that Aomine knew what he did.

 

\----------------------------

 

The next day was Hell.

Kagami had to get up at 8 a.m. because on of his teachers decided to move the class up two hours.

It didn't matter the reason, he was now on Kagamis hate list.

So Kagami had to wake up at seven and take a shower, careful not to wake Aomine. In the bathroom, he applied the foundation to cover up the marks.

Kagami was about to leave when he thought of the other boy. He figured he should probably leave him a note or something to tell him he had to leave early.

So that's what he did.

He placed the note on Aomines bedside table and left

At school, the teacher had to call his name multiple times during the lesson for drifting to sleep. He's lucky he didn't just kick him out.

After class, Kise called him.

"Ryota, what do you want?"

"Well, Mr. Grump has gotten to you. What's wrong?" Kagami could practically hear his smirk.

"I barely got any sleep last night and then my English professor decided to start class two hours earlier." Kagami was on his way to art class to beg his teacher to let him take a nap before class started.

"Why didn't you get any sleep? Too focused on Aomicchi?" He cooed the last sentence in a mocking way.

"Shut the fuck up, kise.''

"OH MY GOD YOU WERE!"

Kagami groans, "What did you call for?"

"If you have time, can you come over to my SM studies class? You know, for the blood test thing."

Kagami had forgotten all about that, "Sure whatever."

Kagami hung up on Kise and turned around. The classroom the blonde boy was waiting for him in was on the other side of campus, somewhere Kagami hardly ever went.

On his way there all Kagami  could think about was Aomine.

When he would find himself thinking about last night he would have to stop himself, but everything eventually led back to the older boy. He would be thinking about his art project and just the random thought of how amazing it would be to draw Aomine would come to mind (he really needed to stop thinking about doing that. He needs to use his art supplies for things he hasn't drawn a million and five times).

When he finally reached the SM studies classroom he was going crazy with the thought of Aomine. He knew of the pull, obviously, but he never knew it could be this bad.

Walking into the classroom he saw Kise standing next to a small machine plugged into a computer.

"Took you long enough," Kise ran up to Kagami and shoved him into a chair that was next to the machine.

"I came here all the way from art. Be happy I'm here at all."

Kise proceeds to get down on his knees and bow to Kagami, "Thank you, Kagamicchi. I am forever in your debt. Your kind and gentle heart is definitely bigger than your temper."

''....''  
"Shut up, Kise.."

The younger stood back up with a smirk painted on his face (that little shit).

"So, there are two tests I'm going to run. First, a blood test. You know, to see what bond you have. Then the second test is a fingerprint test. It's to see who your soulmate really is. I know you are like 100 percent positive it Aomine but I know better, I study this shit. It's just easier to make sure with a test than be wrong."

"Yeah, whatever. Just get it over with."

Kise grabs Kagamis hand and takes his middle finger and presses it into a little scanner thingy ma jig. Within a minute something popped up onto Kises computer.

The blonde looks at it and turns the computer away from Kagami before speaking, "The results are in, Kagami Taiga. Are you ready to find out your real soulmate is?"

"I don't know, I won't have to wait until we get back from a break will I?'' Kagami rolls his eyes with a joking smile.

Kise laughs, "so you want to know?"

"Yeah, Ryota."

Kise turns the computer around and right there on the screen, it displays a picture of Aomine.

Kagamis not surprised. He's not happy. He's not sad. He's not angry. He doesn't know how to feel. If course he knew but now it was real. There was always a little voice in the back of his head that whispered to him that maybe he just got it wrong, Maybe it wasn't Aomine. Kagami didn't realize how much he actually listened to that voice until now.

"I mean, it's not shocking, but," he lets his sentence end there, not really knowing how to end it.

"But a small bit of you wished it wasn't true?" Kise finishes for him.

Kagami nods and whispers a small, "Yeah."

"Well, I guess we go onto the blood test. This won't be done until a few hours later so I'll just come by Aomines later tonight or something," Kise puts the computer back then gets a small needle and vial.

"I don't care when you come over, just don't stay long because I would like to sleep."

"Oh yeah, about that," Kise puts the needle in Kagamis arm without warning, "What happened between you and hentai-gramps for you to not be able to sleep?"

Kagami winces, from the question and the needle, "Ryota."

"What I want to know? Come on, please!''

Kagami sighs, "I did something incredibly stupid."

"You say that like it's not a normal occurrence. What did you do?" Kise takes the needle out and puts the vial of Kagamis blood in a small holder for him to look at later.

"Well, I was putting Aomines scar cream, or whatever you want to call it, on the cuts on his back and I kinda kissed his shoulder."

"WHAT! WHAT DID HE SAY?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" The blonde boys eyes were basically bugging out of his head.

"Kise stop screaming."

"But what happened? What did he do?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened because he had fallen asleep before I did it."

"Of course he did. How does Aomine sleep through the shit that could change his life!?!? Honestly, the universe must hate him more than me."

"Kise, please stop."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry."

Kagami gets up and starts to gather his things. His art class starts in about twenty minutes, "I'm going to go ahead and go to my next class."

Kise turns to his laptop, "Ok, bye, grump."

"Oh shut up." Kagami groans before leaving.

When Kagami finally gets to art he only has about ten minutes before class starts. He spots Kuroko already at their table and goes to sit by him as usual.

The light blue haired boy looks up from his phone to him, "Um hey, Kagami-san?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You and Aomine-san are, like, living together right now, right?"

"Yeah, he needs help and stuff so I offered."

"Do you think I could come over later today and give him his assignments in music?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Ok, I'll come by later tonight."

"Ok." That's all Kagami could say before his teacher came into the classroom and started talking.


	9. -Traces of your soul-

Ahah sorry this will just be a note.

as some of you saw - chapter nine was out. But since me and a friend of mine writes from the same computer (her bts fic man). And it seems like I got our stuff mixed up at some point ( name wise at least) in this fic ahaha XD Mixtakes happens~

anyhow, I deleted the hole chapter and will try to rewrite it soon. Cuz I noticed it caused some confusion, which I understand XD

and I tend to be to lazy to reread what I've written. So sorry for confusion XD

 

other thing is - I work night hours allot which means I have little time to write but I hope you all have some understanding to slow updates <3

i have not given up on this fic yet! :D 

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter yes. But we need to get into it right? lols~


End file.
